


My happiness attend her wherever she may go

by SloMi



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race UK RPF
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean, Jolly sailor bold (but it's gay), Mermaid A'whora, Sailor - Freeform, Song fic, fantasy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SloMi/pseuds/SloMi
Summary: I love this song so much, please check it out if you haven't already.Reinaeiry - My jolly sailor bold but it's gay.
Relationships: A'Whora/Tayce (Drag Race)
Kudos: 16





	My happiness attend her wherever she may go

**The sun had set long ago and the only light that rode the waves was the torch she held up high as the night wind bit away on her barely clad arms.**

It had been several years since she had accompanied her sick father out on the stranger seas and there, afar in the distance she heard the mermaids song. Her father had warned her of straying from the path but something in that serene voice was so luring, like it was calling just for her. Tayce had since grown up and she had given in to the temptation of finding whoever source of that calling was. 

Her arms ached as she rowed her boat further out on the pitch black water. She needed to find her, she had to. She knew they were attracted to song so she sung the only song she knew. 

_"Upon one summers morning i carefully did stray down by the walls of wapping where i met a sailor gay."_

She put her oars down and held her torch high as she looked for a sign of movement in the waters.

_"Conversing with a young lass who seem'd to be in pain. Saying, Darling, when you go I fear you'll ne'er return again."_

As the water around her laid still she kept on rowing, desperate to find that creature of her dreams. 

_"Her hair it hangs in ringlets, her eyes as black as coal. My happiness-"_

She almost dropped her oar in surprise as she heard the sweet and familiar voice off in the distance.

_"My happiness attends her wherever she may go. From Tower hill to Blackwall I'll wander, weep and moan. All for my jolly sailor until she sails home."_

She hurried to correct her rowboat and pushed the water to follow the tune that broke through the soft layer of mist on the water. She was getting so close she could almost feel her. The glistening of scales shimmered past her boat and she nearly threw herself over the edge of the boat just to catch a glimpse. She looked around herself, terrified that she had lost her once again. But out there, not far from herself she saw her golden locks of wet hair curl around her cheeks and shoulders. As she got closer she saw her clearer.   
  
The stories her father had told her was true. The stories about women so beautiful, you'd drown even to get a feel of what it tastes like. Beauty and desire but so deadly. She should know what would happen if she got too close, but all caution went right out the window when she saw her pearly blue eyes. They were so close now that she could reach her if she tried, and god did she want to. The young mermaid rested her arms on the side of the boat and hummed a sinfully sweet tune. 

_"Come all you pretty fair maids, whoever you may be who love a jolly sailor bold that ploughs the raging sea. While up aloft in storm from me her absence mourn and firmly pray arrive the day she's never more to roam."_

Tayce's shaking hands made their way closer to the maidens and her breath shivered with relief when the girl gently placed her pale hand on top of her own.

"You came back for me." The seductress talked in a gentle tone and the enchanted sailor held her hand, scared that she would disappear before her eyes or that this would all be a dream.

"I had to find you. I've seen you in my dreams for years." Tayce reached out to touch her fair cheeks but at that the mermaid retracted back into the water and Tayce paniced.

"No, please don't go!" 

She looked around herself and spotted the girl at her other side of the boat and she moved so fast that she nearly tipped the rickety rowboat over.

The mermaid eased her way over slowly and her eyes pierced into Tayce's. Tayce knew what she was doing, but by god she would willingly go down if she got the chance to hold the mermaid once.

_"My heart is pierced by cupid. I distain all glittering gold."_

The look in the fairytale like creatures eyes told Tayce that she was ready for her.

_"There is nothing can console me but my jolly sailor bold."_

Tayce sang softly as the mermaids arms wrapped gently around her shoulders and she was slowly dragged overboard. The blondes face got closer, yet it was too far to reach. The jolly sailor bold met her end with a kiss as she was pulled under the dark surface and pulled away from her safety. She welcomed the cold and held the girl as her last breath ran out, slowly closing her eyes. The water around them calmed and left the boat without a trace of it's owner. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love this song so much, please check it out if you haven't already. 
> 
> Reinaeiry - My jolly sailor bold but it's gay.


End file.
